Being a Spy is Everything
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: Tick Tock, Cammie darling," the voice taunted. "Time is running out." A sequel of sorts to Mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ally Carter is the brilliant author. Not me. :( Anything you don't recognize is probably mine. :)

_Girls will be girls.... _

"_So...." he whispered into my ear. "I never got your name." He spoke slowly, probably trying to be cool. I felt the gaze of the other boy burning into me and decided to be myself. I placed my hand briefly on his and licked my lips before speaking._

"_Well Cory, I've.... learned in my time in the business.... that.... names are best left.... unsaid," I whispered, looking him in the eyes._

_Cory lifted his head as I lowered mine and I smirked. I had him caught in my web. If there was one thing good about me, it was my skills as a spy._

Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry and Elizabeth Sutton lounged on the beach, and scanned the beach, looking for what they suspected to be Russian armed dealers.

Bex sighed and fell backwards into the sand. "So Cam," she said lazily. "Spotted any cute guys yet?" Cammie smirked and nudged Bex in the stomach, before lowering her sunglasses over her eyes.

"C'mon Bex," Cammie urged. "I just want to finish the mission and go home. I'm tired."

Groaning, Bex got up, and lowered her own glasses. Scanning the beach, she pointed out two guys. "Them. I know it," she said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Cammie asked. Bex looked at her with a look that said, "I'm a Gallagher Girl. What do you think?"

Holding her hands up in surrender, Cammie chuckled and sent out a word of advice to the other portion of the team. She didn't know who they were. She just knew that they were guys, that their teams had just merged and that most likely, they would never meet.

The girls packed their stuff and were about to pack up and leave, when Bex asked Cammie again, "So Cam, spotted any cute guys yet?"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Bex, you know it doesn't matter to me." She thought about how, years ago, Macey had come up to her, telling her that a cute boy had been "stalking her" all night.

_The dance had ended, and everyone was heading back to their rooms. The Blackthorne boys to pack up and head home, and the Gallagher Girls to continue on with the rest of their school year. _

_Gallagher Girl senior, Cammie Morgan looked on in amusement as she watched her three friends Macey, Bex and Liz say goodbye to boys they had just met that night. Finally, her three best friends walked back to their room with her, each with their own good news. _

_"Cammie!" Macey exclaimed. "Nick told me that he, Grant, and Jonas were going to work for the M16! Oh, and remember that cute boy I was telling you about? Zach? He's going with them too!" _

_As soon as Macey said that, she returned to talking nonstop with Bex and Liz, on how to keep in touch with their "men". _

_Cammie however kept to herself. Zach working for the M16 meant that she'd never see him again. She smiled then. But she'd never forget him. _

Cammie was suddenly called back to real life, as she felt Bex tug on her arm, pulling her up from the ground.

"C'mon Cammie," she said. "You sent out the warning, didn't you? It's time to go."

Saying so, all four girls got up and left the beach, not seeing the team of four, _very_ familiar boys tackle the men they had just identified as Russian armed dealers.

_.... And Boys will be Boys...._

_I saw a beautiful young woman in the arms of my best friend. The breath was knocked out of my chest, and the young girl, Tina, I think it was, shook me roughly._

_I shook my head and smirked. This was one girl I would enjoy getting to know better._

Zach was jostled out of his day dream when Grant nudged him. They were sitting on the beach, waiting for the second half of their team, the A team, to send them a hint of who the Russian armed dealers were.

"Zach," Grant said. "I just got word from the A team. They have eyeball on the target. We need to go in and get them. I want to hurry too."

Zach groaned and leaned back, soaking in the rays. "Why do you want to leave so early?" he asked Grant.

"C'mon man." Nick said. "Jonas and I want to go too. You're the only one who doesn't want to go."

"Well, why do you want to leave so bad?" Zach asked, keeping a close eye for the armed dealers.

"Zach, we haven't seen the girls in so long. Nick, Grant and I want to go and see Macey, Bex and Liz. We're a team so we can't just leave you here," Jonas said.

"And besides," Grant said. "Where there's one Gallagher Girl, there's bound to be another."

"What does that even mean?" Zach demanded.

"It means," Jonas said. "That Cammie's got to be around here too." At that, Zach grinned.

"Well," he said slowly. "What are we waiting for?" Within seconds, they had captured the armed dealers and were sending them off in a CIA car.

The four of them got into their own car and were about drive off to find the girls when a message came in through their comms.

_.... But being a Spy is Everything._

"_Could A team and B team of the merged group please report back to CIA HQ please?" _The pleasant voice of the Chief's secretary floated through eight comms, and 7 selective groans erupted.

"No groaning please!" the voice snapped. "Especially you, Agent Morgan," the voice snapped. Zach paid more attention to the voice that drifted through his comms.

"Trust me Syl. I'm too tired to even try," a voice that Zach recognized as his mystery girl. "We're on our way," Cammie said into her comms. unit. "What about you B team?" she asked.

"We'll be there, Zach said into his comms. He heard four sharp intakes of breath and smirked slightly before shutting off his comms.

_In the other car...._

"Cammie!" Liz squealed. Cammie was grinning out the window while up front; Bex and Macey were excitedly speaking about what no one had dared to say.

Finally, Cammie broke the silence.

"They're here," she whispered. "Our Blackthorne Boys are home."

_In the Chief's office._

The four girls walked into the waiting room outside of the chief's office and immediately Bex, Macey and Liz threw themselves at Grant, Nick and Jonas. Cammie smirked and lowered herself into the seat next to Zach, and extended a hand.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Cammie Morgan. You must be Zach," she said. Zach nodded and smiled, and soon, they were talking just like anyone else in the room!

And then Zach leaned over and whispered something in Cammie's ear, and she grinned and said "yes".

And then Sylvia called them in for whatever reason the Chief wanted them.

The eight of them crowded into the little space the Chief called an office and waited for the reason they had been called there.

"A team, B team?" the Chief raised an eyebrow at how comfortable the two teams were with each other, though he had thought they'd be total strangers. He cleared his throat and resumed speaking.

"I assume that both teams have, um.... acquainted your selves with each other. Your latest mission in capturing the Russian armed dealers was a success. So you must be wondering why I've called you back here."

Everyone murmured their agreement.

The chief inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "We have a dangerous, year long mission for you in Roseville. I'm sure you've heard of Eastwoods Academy, which is a co-ed school much like the Gallagher Academy or Blackthorne Institute. Only, they choose to teach their students the dark ways. We've just got a call saying that three Eastwood Academy graduates have reinstalled themselves in Roseville."

The Chief looked at them sharply and gave them their mission. "It's up to you to find out who they are, and stop them."

With those words, he sent them back to their hotels to pack their bags. As they girls packed, Liz, Bex and Macey all shared exciting news.

"We're engaged!" they cried out together. Cammie smiled and hugged each of them.

"I knew it would happen," she said, squeezing them all into a group hug. Then Liz looked at Cammie.

"So," Liz said, drawing out the 'o'. "What's up with you and Zach?"

Cammie inhaled and smiled big. "He asked me out!" she cried. All four girls squealed and laughed. _(AN: Yeah, I know, totally out of character here.)_

_The Next Day_

"So," Grant said as the four girls came into view. "Ready to go back to Roseville?"

Everyone nodded grimly and began the walk to their terminal. Zach got in behind Cammie and whispered, "Ready to go see Jimmy?" he asked.

As they walked into the plane, Cammie turned to him with a confused expression on her face. "Who?" she asked.

At her answer, Zach grinned.

_"I told you that you'd be over it,"_ Zach whispered as they took their seats that would take them back to sophomore year, Roseville, and now, a mission.

_AN: Hey! A lot of you guys have reviewed saying that I should make a sequel to my stories _My Mystery Girl _and _My Not so Mystery Boy. _So here it is! A four part story of what would happen if the next time Zach and Cammie met would be on a mission. Keep reading! Like I may have mentioned before, whatever I post before August 10 is pretty much what you get until September! Please be patient! I'd love to be updating, unfortunately, I can't. I'm so grateful for your reviews, so please, tell me what you think!_

_~Gallagher Rose~_

_P.S. Many people have also requested that I make a sequel for _True Love will Always Prevail_, so I'm excited to say that as soon as I'm done with this story, that will be coming up soon! I have also decided to make True Love a series of oneshots about the lives of Cammie, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Zach before they began their lives at school!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Being A Spy is Everything! Anyways, I'm so excited to be back home and writing! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.  
_

Zach and Cammie strolled down the streets of Roseville, talking softly. They had been stationed at Roseville for almost half a year now, and now that her friends had all been married, and the excitement had died down, Cammie realized that Roseville was actually very boring.

As they kept walking, Cammie realized that it had gotten very quiet, and looked up at Zach to see that he was very nervous.

They sat down on the bench and Cammie looked at Zach. She was about to ask him if something was wrong, but Zach beat her.

"Cammie?" he asked, looking at his hands.

"Yes Zach?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Of course Zach! You know I do!" Cammie said.

Zach produced a ring from his pocket. "Then will you marry me?"

Cammie chocked on a breath of air. But when she someone jerk her off the bench, she knew something was wrong. She heard Zach yell, before things went black.

Seconds, minutes, heck, maybe even hours later, Cammie woke up to find her self in a little room, tied to a chair. She looked around, hoping to find a way out. Then she saw it.

Her friends were locked up in a tiny cell on the other side of the room. Urgently, she looked around for Zach. Finally, she saw him. He was unconscious, like everyone else, his face bruised and battered. His eyes were furrowed in confusion, anger and worry.

Cammie sighed in relief. At least they were all okay. For now. She went back to inspecting her surroundings. There were no windows, and only one door that locked from the outside.

_"All right," _Cammie thought to herself._ "Not too hard to get out of here."_ She looked down to her arms and noticed that the chains that held her were made by the CIA, and were indestructible. She huffed and slouched back in her chair. That meant that the bars of the cell would probably be of the same material.

She returned to thinking of a way to get out of the room when the door burst open, and a _very _familiar voice called out.

"Cameron Morgan. So we meet again."

_AN: Ooh! A cliffie! Who do you think the familiar voice is? Please Review!_

_**Updates: I am currently working on 15 ways, and as always, please be free to PM me any plot ideas you may have! Also, although I promised to make this story a 4-shot, it may become a three shot, due to how excited I am about how this story is coming along! Also, many of you have been looking forward to the True Love series. I just want to inform you, it may not be a regular update, it's just a side project!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Here's Chapter 3 for Being a Spy is Everything. I know that I promised this to be a 3 shot, but it turned back into a 4 shot. Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: The Gallagher Girls do not belong to me. They belong to Ally Carter. Anything you don't recognize is mine. Probably  
_

"_Cameron Morgan. So we meet again."_

Cammie swiveled around in her chair (or as much as she could in indestructible chains.) when she heard the voice. The voice that she hadn't heard since spring term, sophomore year.

"_Dee Dee?_" Cammie said in shock.

"_ Cammie_!" Dee Dee squealed, as if this was the most super fun reunion ever! _(AN: Can't remember if that line was in CMH. If it was, it belongs to Ally Carter.)_

Dee Dee walked over to Cammie, and Cammie noticed that her signature color was still pink. She grinned down at Cammie and smiled. "Well, isn't this so much _fun_!" she said.

Cammie stared at Dee Dee. _"Eastwood's dangerous spies include Dee Dee?"_ she thought. _"Who next, Josh?"_ Instead she said, "Let my friends go Dee Dee."

Dee Dee smirked and glanced over her shoulder at the cell, where Cammie's friends were still unconscious. "Who? Them?" Dee Dee asked, jerking a thumb behind her. "Don't worry, Cammie dear. We'll set them free. We just need them around to see something."

"Who's _we_?" Cammie growled, struggling to get out of her bonds.

:Oh dear! How very rude of me!" Dee Dee trilled. "I can just feel my grade in C&A take a nosedive!" _(AN: That line belongs to Ally Carter)_

"Oh Josh, Dillon! Come in here and acquaint yourself with our prisoner!" Dee Dee called.

Cammie huffed and slumped back in her chair. _"My brain really needs to _shut up_ sometimes," _she grumbled. Two familiar boys walked into the room and grinned at her, before looking at Dee Dee expectantly.

"Should we wake up the others?" Dillon asked.

Dee Dee looked up, as if she had been snapped out of a trance and nodded. "Huh? Yes. You know how."

Cammie watched helplessly as she saw each one of her friends being shocked awake. Finally, they approached Zach.

"Allow me," Josh smirked, lowering the tazer. However, he didn't get near before getting a kick in the face. Zach sprung up and before Dillon even had a chance to open his mouth, Zach said the line that Cammie had come to love. He pointed at himself and said, "Spy," with a very _duh_ tone.

However, before anyone had a chance to escape out of the cell, Dillon grabbed Josh and dragged him out of the cell, closing it in Zach's face.

"Well," Dee Dee said. "Now that your _darling _friends are awake, let's get started."

She looked Cammie in the eyes and began talking.

"So Cammie," she said. "In your junior year at the Gallagher Academy, you found out that the Circle of Cavan had been chasing you, right?" Cammie nodded.

"And you know that the Eastwood Academy for Genius was originally founded by Isoph Cavan, right?" Cammie stopped struggling and gaped at Dee Dee.

Dee Dee stopped and looked at Cammie. "What? You didn't know?! How else was the Circle of Cavan supposed to live for all these years? Tsk, Tsk, Cammie dear," Dee Dee said, sounding disappointed. "And we all thought you were going to be a _spy_! How wrong we were."

Cammie gritted and teeth and asked Dee Dee to keep talking, although she didn't really want to hear the rest.

"Anyways," Dee Dee continued, looking at her perfectly manicured, bright pink nails. "When the attempt failed in junior and senior year, the Academy took it upon themselves to give us this 'dangerous' mission." Dee Dee scoffed.

"Danger," Dillon muttered. "I didn't even get a black eye!"

"Anyways," Dee Dee smiled. "Now that the back story is done, we can get down to business.

She clapped her hands together, as if to get rid of dust and looked at Cammie.

"So Cammie," she said. "We've got seven of your friends. We only want your life. If you surrender willingly, we let your friends go, unharmed. If you don't...." Dee Dee trailed off and shrugged. "We'll blow you all up."

She looked at Cammie, whose face had paled considerably.

"So, Cam darling," Dee Dee said. "What do you say?"

Cammie closed her eyes and thought about her friends. She and Zach had almost started their lives together, and her best friends were so happy with the men of their dreams!

Her mind's eye focused on her friends faces, after their weddings. They had all been so happy, from vivacious Bex to shy, little Liz. She couldn't take their lives from them now. And Zach. He had just began his career in the CIA. He'd move on, no matter how much it hurt her....

She was startled out of her thoughts by Zach's voice.

"Cammie! No! Don't do it!" he begged her, and Grant and Nick tried to calm him down. She tore her eyes away from them. She had never seen Zach like this. Then she heard the voice.

Tick Tock, Cammie darling," the voice taunted. "Time is running out."

_AN: Okay, sorry, I know, another Cliffe! (Bad Gallagher Rose....) But I promise, I'm trying my best! Also, I promise that the next chapter for 15 ways is almost done! Thanks to everyone who has read my stories, and remember, reviews are always appreciated! Also, if anyone has any ideas for 15 ways, don't be afraid to PM them to me! Thanks!_

_~Gallagher Rose~  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN" *Sniff Sniff* This is the end of my story, Being a Spy is Everything. I finally got it finished. I had so much fun writing this story, and I'm so grateful to those who reviewed and kept reading, even after two cliffies in a row. So thank you, and enjoy!_

"_Tick Tock Cammie darling," the voice taunted. "Time is running out."_

Cammie recoiled at the voice.

"Josh," she said, looking up at him, the evil smirk playing on his lips. "How could you do this?" she yelled.

Josh assumed an innocent expression, complete with puppy eyes.

"How could I do what Cammie?" he asked, walking around her chair. "I loved you, and you lied to me. I adored you, and you took advantage of me." He was cut off by the sound of Zach lightly hitting his head on the cement wall.

"Anyways," Josh pushed on. "I came to rescue you, and you pretty much kicked me in the gut. What did _I_ do to you Cammie?"

"So what's you decision?" Josh asked. Cammie drew in a large breath of air, and exhaled. "You promise? My life for theirs? No one else will be harmed?" she asked. Dee Dee asked eagerly.

Cammie closed her eyes and tried to ignore her friends' protests. "Fine," Cammie said. "But there are a few conditions." Dee Dee nodded, signaling her to go on. "You want to kill me, because Gillian killed Ivan with his own sword. It's only fair that you get to kill me with my own weapon. But you only get one shot, and only person can shoot, and you have to untie me,"

"Fine," Dee Dee agreed. "What else?" she asked.

"I get to talk to my friends before. Alone. And before you kill me, they have to be within 100 yards of the premises," Cammie said.

"Fine," Dee Dee agreed again, before untying Cammie and pulling Josh and Dillon out of the room so Cammie could talk to her friends.

Cammie immediately ran over to her friends' cell.

"Liz!" she whisper yelled.

"Yeah?" Liz asked, pushing her way to the front.

"Liz, do you still have that powder that knocks a person out on contact?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give it to me. I have a plan." So Liz handed over a sachet of shimmering purple powder.

Immediately, Cammie held the gun by the barrel, and applied the powder to the handle of the gun.

"Cammie," Zach said. She looked up. "Don't do this, please," he pleaded with her.

Her eyes softened, and she handed the sachet to Liz before reaching her hand out and touching Zach's cheek softly. "I have to do this," she whispered softly. Her eyes hardened, and she looked at everyone.

"Listen to me," she said. "When they let you out, don't put up a fight. Just go. Trust me. I don't plan on getting killed. But.... if I do, just remember that I love you all very much."

She didn't get to say much else, before the door was flung open. Dillon and Josh marched over to the cell and opened it, and wordlessly, everyone stepped out, and left the room.

Minutes later, they received a message from the guards. "The prisoners have just reached the hundred yard mark."

Dee Dee grinned and held her hand out for the gun. Cammie quietly handed the gun over and stood near the wall, waiting for her fate. Dee held the gun up and aimed for Cammie, when suddenly, she just dropped down. Dillon went to pick up the gun, and then he too fainted. Finally, it was just her and Josh.

Cammie looked at Josh pleadingly. "Are you really going to kill me Josh?" Cammie asked. Josh looked at the gun on the floor by his feet. He seemed hesitant, and Cammie used it to her advantage

"Think about it Josh. Instead of clever Dee Dee, or strong Dillon, it'll be your name that goes down in history for achieving this goal, yes. But what if you don't have to kill me?" Cammie said. This caught Josh's attention. "Think about it," Cammie continued. "I'll just.... disappear off the face of the Earth, assume a new identity. Cameron Morgan will be dead, and you won't have to even fire a single bullet." Josh still seemed unsure, and Cammie used her last bait. "You're a nice guy Josh, and I still like you. If you shoot me, I'll be dead, but if you agree to my deal, I'll assume a new identity, and we can get back together."

"Yes, of course," Josh said, tripping over the words he was spewing so fast. Cammie smirked and nodded. All right, let me leave the building, and when the guards send the word, shoot the gun, so it'll sound like you shot me. Then, I'll change somewhere, and we'll be set." Josh nodded and then looked down at the floor, where Dee Dee and Dillon lay unconscious. "What about them?" he asked.

"Oh them? Don't worry. They won't be awake for another 15 minutes. We can get a dummy in here by then." Cammie consoled him. Then she stepped out of the room.

"Remember, when the guards send the alarm," Cammie reminded him. He nodded. Cammie ran until she saw the first door she could find. Pushing the doors open, she looked around. Good, no guards.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bomb that looked like a watch. She quickly stuck the bomb on and ran. She only had 15 seconds, before the place blew up. She only had 15 seconds to reach 100 yards.

5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... She gave the last final burst of speed and fell, exhausted into Zach's arms and the building blew up, 100 yards away.

All was quiet, and then Grant was the first to speak. "Cammie! You're alive!"

Cammie chuckled and nodded. "Yes Grant, I am," she said. They could hear the sound of a helicopter above them and they all quietly boarded.

On the flight back, everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves when Zach whispered in her ear, "So, what's the answer to my question?"

Cammie grinned, and then cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"By the way guys," she said. "Did I mention that I'm engaged?" The helicopter erupted in cheers and congrats, and Zach kissed Cammie before resting his forehead on hers.

"I thought I had lost you there," he murmured. She shook her head as they began their ascent to CIA headquarters. "You would never lose me Zach," she said. "Never."

_AN: This is the last chapter, but please, review!_

_~Gallagher Rose~  
_


End file.
